


Możliwości, czyli nieznanego skryby rozważania o świecie równoległym

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Other, Parallel Universes, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie wiadomo, co dzieje się tam, gdzie nas nie ma, trzeba rozważyć wszystkie możliwości…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Możliwości, czyli nieznanego skryby rozważania o świecie równoległym

**Author's Note:**

> Filozoficzny one-shot należący do zbioru prac o moim prywatnym uniwersum, teoretyzujący o świecie równoległym, z którego przechodzą do naszego świata bestie.

A jeśli nasz świat ma tak naprawdę swój równoległy odpowiednik? Odpowiednik znajdujący się tuż pod nami, w którym zamieszkują samopas potworne bestie, jedna straszniejsza i bardziej krwiożercza od drugiej, ich ciała zniekształcone przez nieznane mutacje, ich ślepia jarzące się żywym ogniem, ich paszcze najeżone szpalerami ostrych kłów, którymi to rozrywają się one nawzajem, łaknąc krwi, mordu i nigdy nie mogąc się tym nasycić.  
Ten świat równoległy, jeśli istnieje, trawiony jest wiecznym ogniem, nie ma tam niczego, prócz jałowych pustkowi wysłanych kamieniami, żwirem, dymem i sadzą. Krainę tą toczy przedwieczny smród, funkcjonuje tu tylko i wyłącznie zniszczenie, nic nie powstaje, ponieważ nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby cokolwiek stworzyć. Tylko te bestie grasują wśród płomieni, czyhając na swoich… pobratymców? Wrogów z przymusu? Czym dla siebie są? Powstają z pustki, to pewne, bo jak inaczej? A skoro zarzynają się nawzajem, to czy w takim przypadku oszczędzają te „nowonarodzone”? Na pewno nie, przecież pragną tylko zadawać śmierć. A czy „nowonarodzone” powstają już w dojrzałej, dorosłej formie, doświadczonej na tyle, by móc wzajemnie krzywdzić, czy też może tworzą się z początku ich mniejsze formy, tak, jak to jest z naszymi niemowlętami – są małe i bezbronne? Jeżeli brać pod uwagę drugą opcję, to bestie te muszą być nieśmiertelne – jakżeby inaczej mógł ich gatunek przetrwać w tej dojmującej pustce, skoro ich „młode” są praktycznie od razu zabijane dla samego zadania mordu?  
Wnioskując, żyją tam już bardzo długowieczne osobniki, doświadczone, zaawansowane w sztuce zabijania. A może z tych wszystkich straszliwych bestii została już tylko jedna? Przez tak długi czas dążyła do wymordowania wszystkich pozostałych, likwidowała pobratymców jeden po drugim, coraz to nabierając nowej mocy. A teraz błąka się sama po toczonej ogniem i zniszczeniem krainie, dobijając powstające nowe pokolenia, nie mogąc znaleźć nic więcej, co mogłoby zaspokoić chociaż na chwilę łaknienie krwi.  
A jeżeli ten odpowiednik naszego świata jest tak naprawdę jego lustrzanym odbiciem, widocznym w tafli zwierciadła powleczonego jakimś magicznym specyfikiem lub zaklęciem, który to specyfik lub zaklęcie sprawia, iż odbicie ukazuje dokładnie to, co schowane jest wewnątrz nas? Pokazuje najprawdziwszych nas samych podczas rutyny dnia…  
My, krwiożercze, bezwzględne bestie, pragnące zabijać na potęgę inne otaczające nas, nam podobne kreatury…  
Ale co z kolei, jeśli świat nasz przenika się w pewnych miejscach z odpowiednikiem pod nami? Czy bestie wiedzą, dokąd się udać, by odnaleźć nas, kolejne ofiary do potencjalnego unicestwienia? A może już kryją się wśród nas pod zmienioną postacią? Zauważyłeś może, że twój sąsiad nigdy się nie starzeje? Czy zauważyłeś, że w dziwnych okolicznościach ktoś często znika w okolicach jego domu? A może widziałeś, jak z satysfakcją i dziką uciechą w oczach zarzyna – czy to ludzi, czy zwierzęta? Ma jakoś tak nieludzkie oczy czy dziwacznie nierówne, zaostrzone zęby? Lub nigdy wcześniej niewidzianą chorobę skóry…?  
Chociaż jeśli faktycznie ostał się ten jedyny, wszechpotężny osobnik, ten alfa, to czy, przeniknąwszy do naszego świata, może wyrządzić takie szkody jak u siebie? Przecież jest nas więcej, przecież jesteśmy uzbrojeni w broń, której on nie ma prawa znać, bo w jego świecie nic nie powstaje. Pokonalibyśmy go czy może to on powybijałby nas? A jeśli powybijałby nas, to co potem…? Zrównałby nasz świat z ziemią? My nie powstajemy z niczego, potrzeba w naszym przypadku dwóch odrębnych pierwiastków i mnóstwa czasu, aby uświadczyć cudu narodzin. Rodzaj ludzki wyginąłby i nie byłoby już szans na jego odrodzenie.  
A potem? Czy dwa światy zespoliłyby się w jeden, poprzez wypełniającą je doszczętnie pustkę? Czy powstałaby jedna tylko obszerna kraina, zdominowana przez ten potworny byt, będący najstarszą, najmocniejszą bestią z tych wszystkich, które na dole, pod nami wyżęły się co do nogi?  
Nigdy nie wiadomo, co dzieje się tam, gdzie nas nie ma, trzeba rozważyć wszystkie możliwości…

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie chwili na przeczytanie mojej pracy. ♥


End file.
